Flare Returns Home
by purple800
Summary: This is a story of Blaze and Silver's son who got kidnapped at seven weeks old. Fifteen years had passed since his kidnapping, and he finally finds where he belongs. There are twists to his adventure back home with to his parents and a surprise as well.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the beach, watching the sun as it set. I always come here to clear my mind of the day's event. This is the one place where I can come and where I can be alone. It's hard to be alone when you live with a bunch of people living in the same place. I love to watch the sunset and to walk around at night. That's when most people are asleep and the noise of the city is gone for the night. I sat down on the sand to continue watching. I didn't know this night would change my life.

I'm a silver hedgehog with two long quills in the back. My bangs looked like a silver pot leaf; well it's what I've been told. The end of my bangs, quills, spikes, and tail is purple. I wore black and teal boots that has an orange top with a teal stripe in the middle. I wore while gloves on my hands that has a teal circle, and a line that went to the stop of my gloves, on the front and back. The top of my gloves were orange with a teal stripe in the middle. I had white chest fur that goes all the way around my neck. I had black crescent moon tattoo on my upper right arm. I had a red flame, with the letters _D _and _R_ inside, tattoo on my upper left arm. I have black crescent moons around my eyes. My muzzle and the inside of my ears were tan. My eyes were yellow. My name is Flare the Hedgecat. I'm fifteen years old. I'm an orphan that lives with other orphans.

I'm in a gang that's called the Demon Raptors, _DR,_ gang. That's why I have the two letters on my left arm. The black crescent moon symbolized uniqueness. At first, I didn't know why I had it. I was three when I was tattooed with these. They weren't fake tattoos either. When I was seven, I discovered that I had psychic and fire powers. The leader of the Demon Raptors had researched my powers. They're basically called psychokinesis and pyrokinesis. I guess that I got them from my parents. I really don't know. I never knew my parents. Two years ago, I discovered that I had cat reflexes and hearing. So I guess one of my parents was a cat while the other was a hedgehog. I don't know who was which though. I'm very good with psychokinesis, but my pyrokinesis needs a ton of work. I really need a teacher for my pyrokinesis. I really stink with it. I burned down the hideout a lot. I really discipline myself on what I do. Most of the other members do crazy stuff. I really don't want to talk about that because it's really disturbing. I saw what they did when I turned thirteen. I left the party immediately. I won't ever go to another party like _that_ again.

"I see that you're out here again, Flare," Kyle said.

"Yeah. It's the best place where I can be alone to think. What are you doing here, Kyle?" I said.

"I was told to keep an eye on you, but I see no reason to stay here now. I'll meet you back at the hideout."

"Alright. I'll be back in about an hour or so."

I heard footsteps walk away from the beach. I ignored the footsteps. This is my time to be alone. The sun was set when I heard a scream. I got to my feet and turned towards the street. I saw a young cat girl being harassed by a lion. I walked closer to the scene. The cat was light purple with silver hair up in four pony tails that's together by a red hair band. She had a red jewel on her forehead. She wore a blue jacket that opened up like an _A_ at the front. The bottom was dark pink. She wore purple tight pants. Her shoes were dark pink high heels with a white strap across the middle. The end of her tail was silver. She wore black knuckles gloves that had the same teal circle and line on the front and back. The collar of her jacket was gold. Her muzzle was white, and the inside of her ears were peach. Her eyes were yellow. She looked about thirteen years old.

I recognized the lion. He wore a black leather jacket that has a letter _R_ on the sleeves. He's part of the _R_ gang and trespassing on DR territory. He thought he can get away with that? I don't think so. I walked towards the lion as my hands began to glow with fire. He won't touch that girl under my watch. The lion made a jump for the cat girl. I used my right hand to send a wave of fire in between them. The lion backed away and looked at me. He growled deeply. The cat girl looked at me. The lion charged at me. I stood my ground against him.

"He has a knife!" the cat yelled.

The lion smiled at me. I misjudged my timing to move. The lion pulled out the knife and stabbed me in the stomach. He twisted the knife in my stomach. I winced in pain. I used my psychokinesis to pull the lion off of me. I threw him over the buildings, towards his territory. I fell to my knees as my vision got blurry. The lion must have pulled out the knife when I threw him. I was better off with the knife inside me. I lied down on my back to try and stop the worst of the bleeding. I'm probably going to die now. This isn't how I wanted to go though.

"Violet, are you alright?" said a male voice.

"Yes, but that guy needs our help," said the cat girl.

"Oh my word! He's bleeding really terrible. We have to get him to the mansion and quick. Mura needs to tend to his wound," said a female voice.

"Don't touch him, Blaze. We can't move him physically, or he'll bleed even more. Let me use my psychokinesis to move him. That might help stop the bleeding. Violet, go ahead of us and warn Mura," said the male voice.

"Okay, Dad," Violet said.

I couldn't hear anything else because I was starting to pass out. So Violet's a part of Team Heroes. This is just my luck. People from Team heroes are here to save me. Once I'm well enough, they're going to take me to jail for the death sentence. I saw two blurs standing over me. I guess today wasn't a good day to look at the sunset. I felt myself lift up by psychokinesis. The male must be taking me to his leader. It was nice knowing the Demon Raptors though. I should have killed that lion when I had the chance. I blacked out

.

I was walking through a dark place. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. Two figures showed up in front of me. I saw a young child running after the figures. He was about five years old. He was yelling Mommy and Daddy at the figures. A red hand grabbed the young child and pulled him away from the figures. I tried to run towards the child, but I couldn't move my feet. I have to help that child! He needs his parents! Let him go, you creep!

I tried to yell, but I couldn't talk either. What's going on here? Why can't I move or talk? Something must be holding me back. I felt icy tentacles climbing up my legs. I struggled to get free from the icy substance. I saw that darkness was climbing up my body. It felt like icy needles crawling up my body. I struggled to get free from this darkness. I don't want to be sucked down into this dark stuff.

"Wake up. Everything's okay. You can wake up now," Violet said.

My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly in the hospital bed. I have been having that dream for sometime now. I can't figure out who those two figures are. That third person is what confuses me the most. I looked around. I was sitting in a hospital room with Violet sitting on my right. I must be in the hospital wing of Team Heroes' mansion. I'm in so much trouble now that I'm awake.

"Mom! Dad! He's awake!" Violet called.

"Oh thank goodness. I was afraid that we would lose him before we had a chance to thank him for saving you," Silver said.

"Don't be over dramatic, Silver," Blaze said.

Silver walking into the room. He's a silver hedgehog with two long back quills. His bangs looked like a silver pot leaf. He wore boots that was black in the back, white on the front, and some teal near the yellow on the top. A teal strap was in the middle of the yellow. He had an orange buckle on the front of his boots. The bottom was half teal. He wore white gloves that had a teal circle and line, that went to the top of his gloves, on the front and back. The top of his gloves were yellow with a teal strap in the middle. He has white chest fur all the way around his neck. He has black crescent moons around his eyes. His muzzle and the inside of his ears were tan. His eyes were yellow. He looked to be about thirty-seven years old. His name sure suits him.

Black walked in behind him. She's a light purple cat with her hair put up in four pony tails that's together by a red hair band. She had purple on the end of her hair. She had a red jewel on her forehead. She wore a purple jacket that opened up like an _A_ at the front. The bottom was dark pink. She wore white tight pants. Her shoes were dark pink high heels with a white strap across the middle. She wore white spiked bracelets on her ankles and wrists. The end of her tail was purple. She wore white gloves on her hands. The collar of her jacket was gold. Her muzzle was white, and the inside of her ears were peach. Her eyes were yellow too. She looked thirty-seven years old. Violet's a younger version of her mother.

I quickly covered my left arm to hide the tattoo that makes me part of the Demon Raptor's gang. I can't go to jail just yet. I have to make sure that lion pays for stabbing me like he did. I tried to move, but pain shot through my body like lighting. I gritted my teeth from the pain. Damn it! That lion really did a number on me last night. Wait a minute. I was here all night?! The Demon Raptors must be worried out of their minds because I didn't return at normal time. The pain is too much to bear to even try to escape from here and head home. Besides, I won't be able to get past three people on Team Heroes. I could get past one person, depending on who it is. I won't stand a chance against these three at once. I noticed that my gloves were gone.

"You shouldn't move. You're wound was pretty deep. You're lucky to even be alive right now since you lost so much blood. You need to rest right now. It's okay. You're in a safe place. Lie back down," Silver said.

"Where are my gloves?" I asked.

"They're getting washed since they were covered in blood. Lie back down. You need your rest so you're psychokinesis can heal your wound. We already know that you're part of the _DR _gang. We saw your tattoo before we brought you here. Don't worry. You're too young to go to jail. Besides, there's some good in you. It would seem that you're not like the other _DR_ gang members."

I uncovered my tattoo since they know I'm part of the Demon Raptors. Why did I even help Violet in the first place? She's part of the Demon Raptors. It's like I had this feeling to protect her because she was being harassed. Demon Raptors don't interfere with the _R_ gang unless it's one of our own. I must have started a war with the _R_ gang by what I did! I don't deserve to go back to the Demon Raptors after that. I looked at the bed and sighed.

There's also another thing that I would like to know. Why do I look so very similar to Silver? It's like he could be my father or something, but that's impossible. My parents died when I was seven weeks old. That's why I'm in the Demon Raptors. Kyle had taken me from my dead parents and helped me live. He's been like my guardian since I was taken in. I must be in so much trouble with Twiggy, the leader of the Demon Raptors. He's going to kick my ass when I get home today. Well, I hope it's today that I get home.

"I see that you're up. That's good. I can tell that you have many questions on your mind. I must say, I was impressed to know that you lived through losing as mush blood as you did. You have Violet to thank for that. She wouldn't leave your side until you woke up. It's good to see you again, Flare. It's been a long time since you were home," said a purple hedgehog.

"This is Flare?!" Silver asked in disbelief.

"That's right, Silver. Flare has finally returned home. Although, I can tell that he doesn't believe us at this moment. I don't blame him. He was kidnapped from you and Blaze when he was seven weeks old. I see you met your little sister, Flare. That's good for you both."


	2. Chapter 2

A purple hedgehog, with long hair that goes two inches past her shoulder, stood in the door way of the room. She had her arms crossed. She wore a silver tank top with navy blue shorts. She wore black leather boots that goes half way up her shins. Her arms, stomach, muzzle, and the inside of her ears were light tan. Her eyes were emerald green. I recognized her. Her name's Murasaki the Hedgehog, leader of Team Heroes. She's the most powerful person on the planet. What the hell is she talking about? My parents are dead! Blaze hugged me tight. I blinked out of confusion. What's going on here? Blaze let go of me.

Mura walked over to me and handed me my gloves. I put them on and swung my feet out from under the covers. I got off the hospital bed and put my boots on. This is all a bunch of baloney. I walked out of the hospital wing and headed to the front door. I'm not going to stand here and take this. I don't have any siblings, nor do I have parents. I'm not going to let these stand here and say that they're my parents. I walked out of the mansion and walked into the forest, heading straight for the city.

"Flare, wait! You should hear Mura out first before you jump to conclusions. I'm sure that Mom and Dad can prove that they're your parents. Please, Flare. Mom and Dad have been looking for you these past fifteen years," Violet said.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't believe any of you! My parents are dead. That's all there is to it. Nothing will make me change my mind. Now leave me alone. I'm going back to where I belong," I said.

"Then I'm coming with you! I won't let you go alone!"

I stopped in my tracks. If she comes with me, Twiggy will know what I did and where I was all night. I can't let her come with me. Twiggy hates Team Heroes since they have an easy life. There's no arguing with her though. She's going to be stubborn about it. Violet caught up to me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Why must people on Team Heroes be so stubborn? Violet and I reached the city. I went to the left so that I was in Demon Raptor territory. If I was in the _R_ gang's territory, they would seriously kill me. Violet and I walked through the streets. Once we got to a certain point, I turned into an ally. I knew that I was being watched. Violet clung to my arm. She was shaking like it was winter. She must have seen some Demon Raptors watching us as we headed towards the heart of the territory.

"How can you stand all these people watching you?" Violet asked.

"You get use to it after a while," I answered.

"Why all the security?"

"We have to worry about cops that are going to arrest us. There's also the _R_ gang we have to worry about. Then we have people like you to watch out for."

"People like me?"

"Team Heroes people are what I mean. You're on Team Heroes. Plus, that black and red hedgehog that's a cop here in Station Square. He's the main person that we avoid the most. Once you leave the hide out, you have to keep this place secret. Not all of us are thieves. Got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I got you, big brother."

"I'm not your big brother! Now shut the hell up about that."

Violet and I reached the hide out. I went up to the front door and opened it. Violet walked into the building. I followed her inside. The lights were turned off. What's going on here? I heard some crashing sounds in front of me. They must of though I didn't see her. The lights came on. Violet was under the weight of Kyle. He's a black hedgehog with short hair. He wore a red t-shirt with nave blue pants. He wore white knuckle gloves. His muzzle and the inside of his ears were tan. His eyes were dark red. I knew that I was in trouble.

Twiggy walked up to me. He's a blue dog that wore all black. His muzzle and the inside of his ears were light tan. His eyes were black as well. He looked over at Violet, who was struggling under Kyle. He looked at my stomach. He must be wondering where I got the bandages and my wound. His eyes met mine. I looked at the floor. I couldn't bear to face him now. I'm sure that the leader of the _R_ gang must have already visited because of what I did.

"Why were you at Team Heroes' house last night? And where did you get that wound in your stomach?" Twiggy asked.

"I rant into an _R_ gang member that was harassing that girl over there. He stabbed me in the stomach because of it. I passed out from blood loss and woke up in Team Heroes house. I'm sorry, sir," I answered.

"Why did you bring her to our hide out?"

"She followed me here. I'm very sorry, sir."

Twiggy looked at Violet for a long time. I hope that he let's her stay because I don't want to explain to Team Heroes that once of their own was killed because of me. Violet threw Kyle off of her using psychokinesis. That's a basic defense move for psychokinesis. Violet got to her feet and dusted herself off. Twiggy watched her for a moment. He must be thinking about something. He turned to me with a curious look in his eyes. I blinked out of confusion.

"I heard her call you her big brother. She seems to be pretty confident that you two are related. The guys just got done with checking every hospital, besides Team Heroes' hospital wing, in the country. They couldn't find your birth certifericate. You should go and ask to see it. If they have it, come get your things and move in with your family. Bring your parents so I can give them your school records. It they don't have it, come straight back here without the girl. Is that a deal, Flare?" Twiggy explained to me.

"Yes, sir. I hope you got it, Violet," I said.

"I did. It's a deal with me too. Now let's go. Mom and Dad are probably waiting for us to come home. Let's go, big brother," Violet said.

"I'm not your big brother, Violet. You don't even know if I am related to you or not. So call me by my name until this shit is straightened out."

Violet ignored me. She ran over to me and grabbed my right hand. She pulled me out of the building and through the ally. She must be desperate to prove to me that we're related. When we exited the ally, she pulled me faster towards the forest. I don't like the fact that she's pulling me like this. I never said anything to her. I can say something when I prove to her that we're not related. Violet and I reached the forest within ten minutes.

I sighed. I can't wait to put this stuff behind me. I can get on with my life with the Demon Raptors once this is over. Violet stopped pulling me once the mansion came into view. Silver and Blaze were outside waiting for us. Violet ran over to her parents and gave them a hug. I just walked towards them. Blaze let go of her daughter and walked over towards me. I put up a shield to block her from hugging me. Instead, Blaze held up a birth certifericate in front of my face. I put the shield down and took it from her. How did she know that this is what I would be asking for when I got here?

"Mura told me that this is what you were going to ask for when you came back. Some Demon Raptors came looking for it two years ago. I told them that it was none of their business to see it. I didn't know that you were in their gang. Flare, we would never lie to you. Your father and I didn't want to give you up. You were kidnapped from us seven weeks after you were born," Blaze said.

I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. I looked at the birth certifericate that I held in my hands. It was all there. It had my name, my birthday, my baby height, my baby weight, and even my _parents._ Violet had a right to call me her big brother. Blaze and Silver were my parents. They were alive and looking for me this whole time. Does this mean that Kyle lied to me about how he found me? Did he really kidnap me when I was just a baby? There are so many questions in my mind, yet only Kyle can answer them for me. No wonder Blaze hugged me a while back. No. I shouldn't call my parents by their names anymore.

I looked at my mother with tears in my eyes. The one thing that I've always wanted for Christmas was a family. I can't believe that I've had a family all this time. I hugged my mother as tears ran down my cheeks. My wish has finally come true. I felt my mother hug me back. I heard footsteps walk up to my mother and me. I looked at my father and my little sister. I let go of my mother and hugged my father. He hugged me back. I let go of him after a while. Violet hugged me but gently because of my wound. She was right all along. I should have listened to them. It would have been easier than to be so stubborn about it. I hugged my little sister back.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you, Violet. I guess that it was hard for me to believe that I actually had a family. Thank you, Violet. If you hadn't have come into my life, I never would have found my family," I said.

"You're welcome, big brother. Are you going to be moving in now? Your room is already ready for you to move in," Violet told me.

"Well, you heard what Twiggy said back at the hide out_. If they have it, come get your things and move in with your family. Bring your parents so I can give them your school records._ Mom. Dad. Will you come with me to the Demon Raptors' hide out to meet Twiggy?"

"Yes, Flare. We will be glad to come with you," Mom said.

My father nodded in agreement with my mother. I smiled. My parents are willing to put aside their differences with the Demon Raptors to help me. I turned around and lead them through the forest, towards the city. I can't believe that my family lived near the Demon Raptors all this time. Wouldn't my parents have put up missing people posters if I was kidnapped? I've never seen a missing person poster up all these years. Someone in the Demon Raptors is hiding something. It looks like I'll have to search that person's room for the posters. I just hope that things go smoothly.

My parents, my littler sister, and I reached the city. We walked along the sidewalk on the left side of the street. The right side is the _R_ gang's territory. Now I know why I had to save Violet from that lion last night. I turned into the ally that lead to the Demon Raptors' hide out. I noticed that some of the members were watching us. I didn't mind them watching. I've gotten so use to it since I lived with them for fifteen years of my life. I hope that I'll still be welcomes here, even though I'm part of Team Heroes.

"Flare, why do we have so many people watching us?" Dad asked.

"It's so that we can expect an attack coming by the _R_ gang. It's also to watch out the police, so they won't get arrested. The only reason they steal food is because they don't have enough money to feed everyone. My job was to protect Twiggy, who's the leader of the Demon Raptors. He's a very understandable guy and has a very big heart to match. Please try not to start a fight with them. I won't know who to help," I answered.

"If a fight does start, you should leave so you won't be torn apart by it. We don't want you in something that will tear you in two. We love you, son. We want to be happy. That's all we ask for."

I smiled at my father. When we reached the hide out, I took a deep breath and let it out. My heart was pounding with fear that a fight would break out between the Demon Raptors and my parents. I opened the front door. My parents and little sister walked into the hide out. I walked in behind them and closed the door behind me. Twiggy was sitting at his desk like he was waiting for a meeting to start. He must have been informed that my family and I were coming. This is once place that is hard to sneak up on.


	3. Chapter 3

"I see that they had it after all. Well, Flare, it was great having you with us. You're welcome here anytime. Go get your things. I would like to talk to your parents alone. Give your sister a tour of the hide out. I'm sure that she would love to see how your life was while you stayed with us," Twiggy said.

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the permission to keep coming back here, but I would like to confront Kyle about something before I go get my stuff. I hope that you don't mind, sir," I said politely.

"Not at all, Flare. Kyle, get in here!"

Kyle walked into the room from the kitchen. He had an apple in his hand. He's always snacking on something. I walked in front of my parents to come face to face with him. Kyle blinked out of confusion at me. I used my psychokinesis to slam him up against the wall. I had fire burning within my heart and soul. Kyle fucking kidnapped me when I was a baby! I can't believe that he would stoop so low just to get to me. He took me away from my parents! I felt tears running down my cheeks. I was really hurt by that.

"You kidnapped me from my parents! You took me away from my home! Why'd you do it, Kyle?! Why?!" I yelled.

"Flare, calm down. It's okay now. You're back with us. Calm down, sweetie. Everything's been set right now," my mother said.

I let go of Kyle. If I kept a hold of him, I would have beaten the hell out of him and would have killed his ass. I turned around and hugged my mother as tears streamed down my face. You can't blame me. I was taken away from my parents while they were alive. Kyle had no right to take me away from them. My mother stroked my face while I cried. After about two minutes, I was able to calm myself down.

I heard fingers snapping and turned to face Twiggy. Two guards came into the room and grabbed Kyle when twiggy pointed at him. Kyle deserves whatever it is that he's going to get. I wiped away my tears. Kyle was dragged away by the guards. I left the room and headed up the stairs. I didn't intend to get upset like that. It just hurt me to know that I was taken from my parents instead of rescued from the brink of death. I hear footsteps behind me. My little sister must have followed me up the stairs.

"Will you be okay, big brother?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that Kyle, of all the Demon Raptors, was the one who kidnapped me from Mom and Dad. I trusted him, and he lied to me. I could hurt him for that, but the Demon Raptors can take care of him. I probably would have killed him. That's enough of the subject. Would you like a tour of the hide out, sis?" I answered.

"Sure, but you need to get your stuff together first. Let's start at your old room. That way I can see where you stayed here and you can get your things together too. We can kill two birds with one stone."

I smiled at my little sister. She had read my mind. We reached the top of the stairs and walked down the left hallway. We went past about six rooms, three on each side. I turned to the fourth room on the left. It had my name on the door. I opened the door and turned on the lights. It was like a basic bedroom with tons of bookshelves. I like to read a lot. I have every book, here in my room, at least once. I used my psychokinesis to have a bag land on my bed. I made my books start stacking in the bag. Yeah, I know. It's cheating.

Violet walked by me and shook her head at me. She started to look around the room. It's not much, but it'll do for a bedroom. The Demon Raptors had limited money, so they couldn't do much with getting fancy stuff. The always got my new books so I could read. If it was a series, they would all by one book of the series, so I could have the whole set. They were great. You were never bored here because there was always some type of drama going on here. I heard yelling across the hall. Now what?

I stopped packing and turned around. I walked across the hall and opened the door. A female squirrel stood the, cowering in fear. She wore a white tank top with a black mini skirt. Her bright blue eyes were full of fear. She was sixteen years old. A male squirrel stood two feet from her. He wore black leather jacket with navy blue jeans. His green eyes were full of fire from anger. He's seventeen years old. His name was Gate. The female's name was Alice. Gate is always yelling at his girlfriend over something stupid. I've had to deal with this bull shit for about three years now. I'm fucking sick of it, so I'm going to stop it.

"Gate, will you shut the hell up? I'm sick of all the drama that you make everyday. Alice has done nothing to you to even make you mad. You're always yelling at her over something stupid. Now stop your yelling, Gate. It gets on everyone's nerves. Alice, come to my room. You'll be safe there until I leave. Gate, I swear if you come to my room, I will beat the tar out of you like there's no tomorrow. I'm not kidding," I said.

Gate and Alice looked at me. Gate didn't look too happy about me being in his room. He's always a big drama queen when it comes to Alice. He can also get jealous very easily. He got jealous of me when I was helping Alice throw him a surprise party last year. Alice walked over to me. I led her to my room across the hall. Alice sat on my bed as I stood in view of the door. I continued packing while using my psychokinesis. Violet blinked out of confusion at Alice. I could tell what she was thinking.

"I'm protecting her from her boyfriend, sis. He can get really violent when he's mad. Alice, this is my little sister. I've finally found my parents. Do you think you'll be okay when I leave?" I said.

"My name's Violet. Alice, you shouldn't go out with a guy like that. You can find someone better then that creep across the hall. I was taught to always follow your heart and not your mind," Violet said.

"Who told you that nonsense?" Alice asked.

"Murasaki the Hedgehog told me that."

There was silence in the room. Violet shouldn't have said that. The Demon Raptors aren't too found of Team Heroes since most of them are cops in Station square. Alice stared at my little sister for the longest time. I finished packing my books. It's hard to believe that they can fit into my bag. Then again, I did ask for it last year since we were going to go on a vacation this year. I never thought that I would be using it to move out of the hide out. I made my bag come to me and put it on my back. It's a little heavy, but nothing I can't handle. I was going to have Alice come with me and help with the tour, but Gate stood in my doorway. This is going to lead to trouble. Gate had his arms crossed and stared at me with a glare in his eyes. I just stared back at him coolly.

"Where do you think your going, Flare?" Gate asked.

"I'm moving out and in with my parents. This will be the last time that we see each other up here. Besides, I have finally gotten sick of your drama queen act. You used to be a lot nicer when I was younger. Now you're just a complete jerk. You don't deserve a girl like Alice. Now leave us alone. We've done nothing to you," I answered.

"That's where you're wrong, Flare. You've crossed the line, and now you have to pay the price. It's time to teach you a lesson, half-breed."

I growled at the word _half-breed_. I hate it when people call me that. It's a damn insult. I'd prefer mix-breed over half-breed any day. I took my backpack off to fight Gate. Most people in the Demon Raptors wouldn't stand up to Gate like I am now. The thing is that I became the top fighter in the gang. That's why they don't mess with me. Gate smiled evilly at me. He's never done that before. What's wrong with him?

I hear commotion going on above me. Someone must be on the roof, but how did they get here without security spotting them? I heard footsteps walk over to Gate until they were above him. I glanced at Violet, who seemed to have heard the footsteps too. Alice and Gate didn't hear them. Suddenly, someone busted through the roof and landed on Gate. I put up a shield so Alice and Violet wouldn't get hurt. Now what's going on here? The dust cleared the room so everyone could see what was going on.

A purple half dog and half hedgehog was standing on top of Gate's back. She wore a dark red tank top with navy blue pants. She wore dark red shoes that matched her tank top. She has a very short, yet fluffy, tail. She wore black gloves that went up to her elbows. Her arms, stomach, muzzle, and the inside of her ears were dark tan. She has short hair that goes to her shoulders. The top of her hair was spiked out some with three bangs in her face. Her eyes were dark green She looked about thirteen years old. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Who is she? I put the shield down since that girl seems to have everything under control. I watched my littler walk over to the half dog and half hedgehog. She must know that girl who just busted in through the roof. I watched them closely.

"Tina, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Violet asked.

"There was a rumor going around that a Demon Raptor member was possessed by a demon that works for Lucifer. I didn't expect to run into you here at their hide out. Did I interrupt something? I can let you finish it before I do the extraction," the half dog and half hedgehog, Tina, answered.

"You can go ahead, Tina. You just stopped a fight."

"Oh, okay. Dad, I found him!"

Did she say _Dad_? A red dog floated into the room and landed beside Gate. He wore black pants that had a red parking on the right pants leg. He wore a fish net shirt with a black tank top over it. His shoes were dark red. He wore black gloves that stopped at his wrists. He wore our golden earrings in his ears. He has three long bangs that hung in his face. The back of his hair stood up. He has a short tail that has a burnt mark one and a half inches up his tail. His muzzle and the inside of his ears were tan. His eyes were dark red. He looked to be about thirty-nine. So that's Tina's father. He looks like a goth and very mean. I watched him.

"Good work, Tina. Now get off of him. I'll do the extracting since this demon is a high level," the rd dog said.

Tina got off of Gate and walked over to Alice and me. Violet backed up to where we were. The red dog place his hand over Gate and began chanting in a language that I didn't know. Gate started to glow a bright red. I blinked out of confusion. What the hell is a demon? The red dog put his hand inside of Gate's head. That's gross! Is he trying to kill Gate by pulling out his brain? The red dog pulled out a black and red creature with red horns and giant grey bat wings. What the hell is that?! The creature tried attacking the red dog, but he was ready for the creature. He blasted the creature, and it disappeared. I know to get this guy mad.

"Zatch, you could have killed the demon outside the hide out. You could have destroyed the hide out with a blast like that. This is a home to many people. You shouldn't try to destroy it," Violet said.

"I know that, Violet, but you should see it from my point of view. It takes a lot of power to kill a demon, even rookies. So don't lecture me about being careful," the red dog, Zatch, said.


	4. Chapter 4

So much for the tour of the Demon Raptor's house. Besides, I think Twiggy's done talking with my parents. I picked up my bag and put it on my right shoulder. I walked past Tina and headed towards the door. I hear Gate stir and stopped walking. I turned around. Alice was shaking pretty bad. Gate got to his hands and knees. He sat down as he groaned from pain. It looked like I still have a fight on my hands. Gate's eyes were full of emotion again. That so called idemon/i must have possessed him and made him act mean.

"Flare, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Gate asked.

"No. You were knocked out before a fight even started. Are you okay, Gate? How did that _thing_ get inside of you?" I answered.

"I'm fine, but I don't know how it got inside me. I was helping an orphan one day when it changed into that _creature. _Next thing I know is that I was going to attack you. Alice, whatever I did to you, it wasn't me. You know that I would never hurt you. Please forgive me."

Alice stopped shaking and hugged Gate. Things were back to normal now. I can leave knowing that Alice won't be in any harm. I walked out of my old room and headed to the stairs. Zatch, Tina, and Violet seemed to have followed me. I walked down the stairs. Things are going to get really weird now that I 'm moving in with my parents. That demon is what confuses me the most. I thought demons were creatures of myth. I had no idea that they actually existed. I wonder if Zatch is a demon too.

"I am a demon, Flare. I'm just a demon that actually values honor. I'm from a powerful clan called the Nightroads. I can read minds, just so you know," Zatch said to me.

That means that Tina is half demon, unless her mother is a demon too. I can tell that her mother was a hedgehog, like my father is. That's one thing we have in common," I stated.

"You're pretty smart, Flare. Tina is half demon and half hedgehog. Her mother would have been half angel if her grandmother had her powers at the time. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in the eleventh grade. I skipped sixth grade since I was so smart. I read a lot of books."

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Crouched over_

_You were not there_

_Living in fear_

_But signs were not really that scarce_

_Obvion tears_

_But I will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help them, please see_

_The bleeding heart perched on my shirt_

_Die, withdraw_

_Hide in cold sweat_

_Quivering lips_

_Ignore remorse_

_Naming a kid, living wasteland_

_This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red_

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I, could I_

_Crowned hopeless_

_The article read living wasteland_

_This time you've tried_

_All that you can turning you red_

_But I will not_

_Hide you through this_

_I want you to help_

_Change my attempts good intentions_

_Should I, could I_

_Here we are with your obsession_

_Should I, could I_

_Heave the silver hollow silver_

_Piercing through another victim_

_Turn and tremble be judgmental_

_Ignorant to all the symbols_

_Blind the face with beauty paste_

_Eventually you'll one day know_

_Change my attempts good intentions_

_Limbs tied, skin tight_

_Self inflicted his perdition_

_Change my attempts good intentions_

_Should I, could I _

"Dad, you're very random," Tina said.

"I know," Zatch confessed.

Tina's right about one thing. That song was totally random. We all reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the living room. Mom and Dad already had my school records in their hands. They were just talking with Twiggy now. Some of the other Demon Raptors were there to say good-bye. I'm not much of a person to do long good-byes. My father looked at Zatch with a curious look. My mother didn't seem to notice Zatch and Tina.

"Zatch, what are you and Tina doing here?" my father asked.

"Demon business with Tina. One of the Demon Raptors was possessed by a demon. Tia and I removed the demon. What are you doing here, Silver? Did something happen to have you two here?" Zatch answered.

We're here because of Flare. He's moving in with us now. Don't you remember that he was kidnapped when he was a baby?"

"This is the same Flare from back then?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I knew his name was Flare, but I didn't know he belonged to you."

"Dad, stop lying. You knew that he was Silver and Blaze's son. Honestly, you need to stop pretending that you're dumb. You're just impossible to work with sometimes," Tina said.

I rolled my eyes at Zatch and my father. They can argue when we get home. I want to get out of here before I change my mind about leaving here. I have lived here all my life. This is kind of hard for me. My mother and father finished talking and headed to the front door. I followed them with Violet, Tina, and Zatch. I waved good-bye to the Demon Raptors as I exited the building. My life has changed forever. I lead everyone through the ally. I can guess that Kyle will have his Demon Raptors' mark cut off his arm. That looked like it hurt when I first saw it when I was about eleven years old.

When we left the ally, I was starting to have second thoughts about moving out of the Demon Raptors' hide out. I lived there all my life. It's where I grew up, but I need to live with my parents. I want to get to know everyone there at the mansion. Plus, my littler sister will need me during the school year in case any guy gets it in his head that he could harm her. Twiggy did say that I had permission to visit the Demon Raptors. I hope that my mother and father will give me the same permission. Then again, I need the permission from Mura too.

"Hey, Mom. Dad. I have a question," I said.

"What is it, Flare?" my mother asked.

Will I be able to visit the demon Raptors, even though I live with you? Twiggy gave me permission to visit them anytime. I know that I need your permission, as well as Mura's permission. Please?"

Zatch, Tina, Violet, my parents, and I reached the forest that leads to Team Heroes' mansion. I could hear my parents talking among themselves about it. They probably won't let me go visit because of Kyle being the one that kidnapped me. My heart pounded with fear. I _want_ to be able to visit them. They took care of me while I was with them. We all reached the mansion and went inside. Mom and Dad walked into the kitchen. I headed towards the stairs. Mura won't let me visit them. She doesn't like the demon Raptors that much. I started heading up the stairs. I'll never see my child hood friends again.

"Flare, hold up a moment. Your father and I walked with Mura about going to visit the demon Raptors. We've decided that it would be best to let you visit them. They did take care of you after all," my mother said.

"And there's one more thing," Mura added.

I turned to face my parents and the purple hedgehog. Mura walked up to me and placed her right hand over my demon Raptor's tattoo on my left arm. I blinked out of confusion. What is she doing? Mura just smiled at me as my tattoo began to glow. I watched as the letters changed from_ DR _to _TH,_ which stands for Team Heroes. So that's what she was doing. She was just altering the letter on my tattoo to symbolize that I'm now a part of Team Heroes. Mura removes her hand once the tattoo stopped glowing. I looked at her.

"That way people will know where you belong. I'm going to talk to Twiggy now since he wants to see me about something. I trust you enough to visit the Demon Raptors, but you must remember where you stand. You don't work for them anymore. Just keep that in mind. Oh and by the way, you will start school in two months. You'll be going to public school with your sister and Tina," Mura said.

"Okay. I've always wanted to go to public school," I said.

"Here's the most important rule about going to public school. You don't fight unless you need to. Don't ever use your powers unless it is a life or death situation. There's a copy of the house rules in your room, along with plenty of book selves. I guarantee that you'll love it here. Your room is next to Violet's room."

I just nodded at Mura. I followed Violet up the stairs and to the left. There were rooms on both sides of the hall. I guess that a lot of people must live here. Some of the doors had two names on them. Those must be people who are married. That's pretty smart. Violet stopped at a door that my name on the door. I opened the door and walked in. The room was painted silver, with dark purple in certain places. It had a television, the latest game system, and many book selves. I walked over to my bed and set my bag on it. I opened it.

Using my psychokinesis, I started putting my books on the shelves. Thank the lord that I have powers. It didn't take long to unpack since all I did was take them out of the bag and placed them on the selves. I noticed that I had three selves still empty. Those must be for books that I'm going to get in the future. Well, Mura has out done herself. She must have known that I love to read a lot. I put my bag away in the closet. I lied down on the bed. It felt soft like a cloud. I feel like I'm in heaven now. I can finally get to know my family and their friends. I know where I belong now.


End file.
